The Subtle Ways Of Life
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Story III: Continuation to original plot. With the 3rd years gone, Ryo has to find replacements for them while the 3rd years face High school and a very broken tennis club. Meanwhile a old friend visits Ryoma.
1. Story I: Fuji’s Influence

A/N: I finally decided NOT to do a sequel to 'The Risks We Take'. Instead this will compensate for it! This collection will be a series of one-shots featuring the cast of "The Risks We Take" and their everyday life after the events in the story. Depending on whom everyone wants to read about, a chapter dedicated to any couple or person can be accommodated! Since this is the first chapter, I've chosen the main four (Matsuma, Ryo, Ryoma, and Fuji) to open!

Read and Review as usual to support me! Don't forget to tell me whom you want to see in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT characters only my OC's!

* * *

..

**The Subtle Ways of Life**

**Rated: T**(Although some themes might be M)

**Summary: **A collection of One-shots featuring any character from "The Risks We Take"

* * *

**Story I: Fuji's Influence**

**Summary: Jun gets a taste of what daily life in the Echizen Household is like.**

"Do you always like to show up at the weirdest times?" Ryo asked Jun.

"I just felt like seeing you today…" Jun said with a small smile.

"Stop." Ryo commanded. "Every time you come here, you get that same creepy smile Fuji-san has…"

"It's not that creepy Ryo-chan…" Fuji mused from where he sat in the living room. He casually had an arm draped on Ryoma while Ryoma stroked Karupin. "Besides it's New Year's eve…a day to spend with your lover Ryo." Fuji finished with a smile.

"I don't have one!" Ryo announced as he walked back to the TV to continue his game on his new Wii Fuji and Ryoma had bought for him.

Just as Matsuma joined him for a round of tennis on his Wii, the phone rang.

"Get it Ryo," Ryoma and Fuji uttered at the same time.

"Why?" Ryo asked turning towards his 'parents' only to find them thoroughly intrigued in feeding each other. With a sigh, he paused the game and ran towards the dining room to grab an apple and answer the phone.

"Echizen…" Ryoma muttered taking a bite out of his apple.

"Ryo?"

"Aa…" Ryo answered recognizing Inui-sensei's voice.

"Is your brother home? I want to talk to him about a tennis schedule…"

Ryo glanced into the living room to see Fuji sliding a big slice of apple past Ryoma's lip with a smile.

"He's happily being fed through the mouth at the moment with a big one…" Ryo said bluntly.

"You…you're watching them?" Inui asked incredulously.

Moving Matsuma's arm off his waist when Matsuma came for an apple as well he turned his attention back to answering Inui.

"Well they are doing it in front of me…"

"Then shouldn't you be… not paying attention?" Inui asked uncomfortably.

Ryo lifted a brow although he knew Inui-sensei couldn't see. "Well they are making so much noise but I'm not bothered, I'm playing with Matsuma anyways."

"You-…… I'll call back tomorrow."

Ryo merely sighed. Well it must not have been too important if he could call back tomorrow.

Matsuma on the other hand had a pretty good idea why their teacher had hung up. Ryo was way too vague and blunt in his description for Inui-sensei to understand that Fuji-san and Echizen-san were eating apples.

"Come on!" Ryo merely said walking back to their game. Matsuma followed after him.

"Did you know how wrong that sounded?" Matsuma asked Ryo who merely shrugged.

"Che! Okaa-san would've said that same thing!" Ryo said gruffly.

xXx

Matsuma sat next to Ryo as they watching a tennis match on TV. Echizen-san had taken Karupin up for her bath and Fuji-san was cooking a bit of lunch for them. Although the tennis match Ryo and he was watching was quite interesting, he was more interested in staring at his Ryo's facial emotions when the players missed an easy shot or did something amazing. Through Matsuma's daydream though, he distantly heard the phone ring and Fuji-san pick up.

"Yuuta…"

A muffled groan suddenly escaped Ryo's lips as he turned up the volume on the TV, it seemed Ryo was quite accustomed to Fuji and Yuuta's conversations.

"Ryo…too loud, I can't hear Yuuta's cute voice." Fuji informed with a spreading smile.

Although the smile was not directed at him, Matsuma still felt the slight chill run up his spine. He still couldn't believe how easy it was for Fuji-san to influence them.

"Do you not like Fuji-san talking to his brother?" Matsuma leaned over to ask Ryo.

"Of course…because somewhere in the conversation-"

"Ryo is being cute as ever… just the other day Ryoma and I dressed him up in his teddy bear pajamas I picked out…"

Ryo groaned aloud as he reached over to cover Matsuma's ear. " You don't want to hear everything!"

Matsuma merely grinned and touched his forehead lightly against Ryo's.

"Baka!" Ryo said suddenly as he pulled away before Fuji could see….

Too late! Fuji was standing by the doorway with an all-knowing smile watching them.

Although Ryo refocused his attention back to the tennis match not looking at Matsuma or Fuji, Matsuma merely smiled back at Fuji as he talked to his younger brother. Out of the corner of Matsuma's eye, he saw Echizen-san come downstairs and head into the kitchen.

Due to his lifestyle, this was all unfamiliar to him. Usually he ate alone or with his sister for all three meals of the day since his parents usually dropped by at odd times only. He wasn't used to the carefree ways of Fuji-san and Echizen-kun either…. They teased and played with Ryo however they liked but Matsuma couldn't remember any incident when his father would tease him light-heartedly or give him hugs and ruffles on the head…

Matsuma Jer was not a man to joke… and when he did it was awkward to Jun. He wasn't one to smile much either; those were reserved for special moments and his wife…

One time Jun had overheard one of his father's executive telling his assistant that his father was thoroughly being controlled by his mother…of course that executive didn't last past that week after Jun discovered his father had been right behind him listening as well.

Although everyone and Jun knew that Matsuma Jer was being cuckolded by Matsuma Asuka, anyone who dare mentions it out loud would be thoroughly punished. After all, Jer had his pride as well and Asuka wasn't a mom to flaunt her power.

Strangely interested in the events of the kitchen, he watched as Fuji sat in the dining room while Echizen-san approached the small pan that was still steaming with 2 fish to pick at one of them with a spoon. It seems Echizen-san wanted a taste before anybody. Matsuma supposed Fuji saw Matsuma's smile directed at the kitchen because he turned quickly and also saw the contents going down Echizen's mouth.

"Ryoma!" Fuji breathed out.

Too late, it seemed Echizen-san already got a good mouthful before he realized it was lavished with wasabi seasoning…a lunch for Fuji-san.

Matsuma suppressed a smile and laugh as he watched Echizen-san jump for water all the while trying to find a cup.

Meanwhile Fuji had already entered the kitchen as well. Fuji groaned loudly as he watched Ryoma choke on water and the fish he hadn't fully swallowed of spit out yet.

"Ryoma-baby, you have to swallow slowly or it'll be quite thick going down…" Fuji breathed out as he pats Ryoma on the back. "Serves you right for wanting a taste so bad- eh? Yuuta? Yuuta?"

Matsuma grinned as he turned his attention back to the TV set. It seemed Yuuta had no wish to know what Echizen-san had swallowed…especially after Fuji had worded it!

xXx

It wasn't until later when Matsuma found out exactly how blunt, yet revealing Fuji's influence could influence everyone in the Echizen household.

Fuji had volunteered all of them to do a "family" project and move a table upstairs because HE needed it. Ryo and Echizen-san, of course needed a dose of the smile and sweet threats from Fuji-san before their complaints were shut off.

As if on cue, as soon as they reached the stairs, the phone rang.

"Get that sweetie!" Fuji said as he pulled the table up the stairs with Ryo while Ryoma and Matsuma pushed.

"What Momo?" Ryoma said after checking the number on the caller ID.

As they continued a stream of tennis advice to one another, we made it to the top of the stairs before we ran into trouble turning the table to fit into the hall from the stairs.

After the third time we failed, Echizen-san's patience snapped.

"Push it further and harder Syuusuke! Lift your leg to the side Ryo or else Syuusuke will jam the side into you…. Matsuma, hold my side while I push harder…"

Matsuma smiled as he heard the click of Momoshiro-san hanging up. If it was him on the other line he would've thought wrong as well with the wording Echizen-san decided to use. It seemed Fuji syndrome was well rounded in this household!

xXx

Later

"Jun-chan!" Himiko sang out as she knocked on Ryo's bedroom door. "Time to go home!"

"Aa…" Matsuma said opening the door a bit to tell his sister to wait. He saw Himiko raise a brow when he had no shirt on.

"Ryo, I need my boxers and shirt…"

Ryo groaned, "5 more minutes…"

"I have to go now… just lift your hips, it'll be quick"

"Iie… I don't want to-"

"Jun-chan!" Himiko finally said unable to contain her curiosity.

"MOU!" Himiko said before leaving the room, "With what I heard I thought… MOU!"

Jun merely smiled as he lifted Ryo's hip a bit to pull his clothes out from under the sleeping Ryo.

It seemed even the influence was extending to him…

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little story! Although I have no idea who to write about next! Perhaps everyone can tell me whom they want to read about next in the review as well? 


	2. Story II: Tennis Getaway

A/N: The votes are in and it seems people want to see RyoXMatsuma and a grouping of the characters! To satisfy that craving here is the newest one-shot!

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, Because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

(Leave your reply in your review as well or e-mail it to me… I might take a hiatus to rethink my stories depending on everyone's answer.)

* * *

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- I can promise you a lot of that pairing XD

Heart Br0ken- Writing about them will have to wait till next chapter but it'll definitely be an interesting chapter!

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Team Action has been granted in this chapter but there's more teamwork in chapters up ahead for sure ;)

NDebN- I hoped you did… it was just a quick warm-up for more to come!

Selyn- Ahem… yes, we'll leave that to your imagination XD But yes, Subtle ways will be picked up from both counterparts!

abhorsen3- That can be granted after Tezuka and Atobe centered one!

* * *

**Story II: Tennis Getaway**

Summary: It was suppose to be a trip to learn something…only that something might not be what they were intended to learn.

* * *

"Hayaku! (Hurry up!)" Ryo rushed the team into the bus Matsuma had provided.

"Hai buchou!" they all said trailing into the bus.

The bus was very elegant thanks to Matsuma's money. The jet-black bus had a very nice interior complete with a small bathroom towards the back. Comfortable feathered chairs filled the bus, air-conditioned, wide screen TV, individual nightlights and a blanket for each passenger. It was amazing…as amazing at anything Atobe could account for as well. Despite the excitement of the team and the comfortable ride, Ryo merely frowned…THIS was suppose to be a training camp for tennis and relaxation away from family…so why was it that his aniki AND Fuji-san coming?

Poke

"Itai! (ouch!)" Ryo said crossly to Ryoma who had taken the time to poke Ryo on the head.

"Get in Ryo," Ryoma merely said with a smirk.

"Why are you coming?" Ryo demanded as he followed his brother into the bus and towards the back.

"Because you all need an experienced trainer," Ryoma said.

"Then why is Fuji coming?" Ryo asked irritated.

"Because your brother needs me," Fuji said with a bright smile coming up from behind them both.

"That's not a valid reason," Ryo accused.

"Why are you against us going?" Fuji asked rubbing Ryo's head lightly. Although Ryo hated to admit it, this was the rub that calmed him…and made him feel like a little boy!

Pushing Fuji's hand off with a pout, Ryo sighed. "Do you two happen to notice that every time the tennis team takes a trip you two always happen to tag along as well?"

"So?" They both questioned.

"No one else's parents come!" Ryo hissed out crossly.

"That's because their parents aren't professional tennis players-"

"Or photographers!" Fuji added.

"What does photographing have to do with this?" Ryo asked.

"I'm a supportive mother Ryo," Fuji pointed out.

"So is Jun's mother, but you don't see her tagging along!" Ryo protested.

"That's because she has a company to run."

"And you have a shop to run," Ryo pointed out.

"But I own it, so I can close it for a week if I wish; on the other hand Jun's parents can't since a lot of people depend on them."

"But the loss of a whole week's income!" Ryo countered trying to reason.

"Can be compensated since Ryoma is rich." Fuji said coolly, "Actually, I don't need to work at all, I just choose to."

Ryo groaned as he collapsed on a seat on the bus. He was through trying to reason with them!

"Shouldn't you sit next to Jun in the front? Fuji asked seeing Jun walk into the bus seemingly looking for a certain someone.

"Shouldn't you two be up there as well with Inui-sensei?" Ryo shot out standing to go towards the front of the bus

"He's fine up there with Kaidoh," Fuji said absently.

"Ka-kaidoh-san?" Ryo stopped to choke out.

Ryoma nodded jerking his head towards the front where Ryo caught Kaidoh coming into the bus as well.

"Who invited him?" Ryo asked with a pout.

"I did," Fuji said, "To keep Inui company…."

"Company? Then why is Momoshiro-san climbing in as well?" Ryo asked.

"Well I couldn't invite Kaidoh and leave Momoshiro out when he was here too." Fuji said easily.

"Then WHY is Kikumaru-san and Oishi-san in here as well?" Ryo demanded seeing more passengers climb on.

"Inui invited them along," Ryoma said settling in his seat.

"Who else can you all invite?"

"I, for one certainly didn't invite anyone but myself." Ryoma stated.

"Everyone's sitting in the front." Ryo pointed out after realizing there was nothing he could do about the extra people.

"So?" Fuji said sitting next to Ryoma. "We need privacy for what I have planned."

Ryo merely lifted a brow as he walked towards Matsuma, who seemingly was waiting for him. He had no wish to know what Fuji meant by the need for added privacy.

"Why were you back there?" Matsuma asked glancing past Ryo as well.

"Can't you see?" Ryo asked whipping around to point it out to Matsuma…sadly he didn't see the top of his "parents" head at all, instead he found the curtains drawn around the last seat.

"I don't see," Matsuma said scanning the back.

"My aniki is back there with Fuji-san," Ryo muttered out taking an empty seat.

"I see..." Matsuma merely muttered sitting beside him. "Is that why you don't look so happy?"

"Since when does buchou's expression ever change besides the scowl and frown?" Aikawa asked from behind them.

"O-chibi-chibi…where's O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked craning his head into Ryo's space and attention.

"Having fun back there…" Ryo muttered pressing into his seat. He wasn't taking any chances with the glomping cat.

"Hehe…so my o-chibi is being naughty with Fujiko ne?" Kikumaru said looking slyly over to the back where the curtains were drawn.

Ignoring Kikumaru-san, Ryo turned his attention to his teammates.

Aikawa was sitting beside Kitawaru talking about his mothers and sister's latest attack on his new girlfriend, Moritaka was on the phone with his worrying mother, Fukumachi was talking to Tokinawa about return aces, while Inui and Kira quietly did their own things beside each other…Inui writing frantically and Kira listening to his mp3 player while resting. It seemed his team was just a regular old team with normal old people outside of tournaments. This past year after Nationals, they had been called monsters, gods, anything that wasn't human…but he wondered how much Shiba would pay just to capture these small little sights…

"Hello!"

Ryo's head snapped up to see just the person he was thinking of waving with that wide smile with camera in hand.

"Inui-sensei…what is she-"

"Shiba-san wants to do a special on Seigaku…" Inui merely responded.

Ryo suppressed a groan. "So obaa-san is riding with us?"

"Obaa-san?" Shiba exclaimed, "I'm not that old!"

"You're older than my aniki which makes you a Obaa-san," Ryo said pointedly before pulling his hat low to stare out the window…already he wished he'd never agreed to this trip!

xXx

"Isn't it relaxing?" Matsuma asked Ryo as they stepped off the bus to be greeted the Okami-san (Mistress of the hot springs) and a few workers.

"Matsuma-san… I'm sorry but your order got mixed up and the 5 Private rooms and 1 group room was changed to 4 Private rooms and 1 group room." Okami-san said regretfully.

"That's fine," Ryoma said, "That leaves one room to Inui and Kaidoh-senpai, another to Kikumaru and Oishi-senpai, one to Fuji and me and the last to Shiba-san."

"What about me?" Ryo complained.

"Matsuma and you shouldn't even get a private room," Ryoma said, "Fuji has been to laid-back on the both of you but I don't think you two should be experimenting yet."

"What do you mean Fuji is laid-back?" Ryo demanded, "You never say anything when Jun sleeps in my room every week."

"That's because I'm otherwise distracted…" Ryoma said brushing it off.

"Distracted by what?" Ryo mumbled out.

"By me of course," Fuji admitted cheerfully.

"Che!" Ryo said slugging his tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Since your buchou is so enthusiastic, all of you shall have doubles matches!" Ryoma announced.

"What? It's a hot spring resort!" Kitawaru complained.

"But this is a tennis training," Ryoma reminded them. Hot springs can come later for you guys."

"Ike!" Ryo commanded his team, "We are here for training overnight so we might as well use this time to work hard and relax tonight!"

"Hai…" Most of the team said regretfully.

"Seigaku…"

Everyone turned around to see Atobe Kei standing there with his own teams dressed to relax.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kitawaru demanded.

"We are taking a relaxation trip… it seems you all are here for an entirely different matter though…"Atobe said looking at their tennis attire.

"You're right," Ryo smirked, " While you're here relaxing we are advancing."

"Echizen!" Atobe glared at Ryo. " Do you want to die early?"

"All of you get on the tennis court," Ryoma interrupted. " Momoshiro will be in charge of all of you while the rest of us settles everything. I will be there soon to check on all of your progress."

"Hai!" They all echoed as Momoshiro enthusiastically led the group with Ryo towards the tennis courts.

"We haven't greeted Hyoutei yet…" Fuji pointed out to Ryoma who was walking pass Hyoutei without caring to greet them.

"What about those small fries?" Ryoma stated walking pass them, "Monkey jr. doesn't need my acknowledgement."

"What?" Atobe said with a frown, " For your information-"

"Hurry Syuusuke!" Ryoma stated before walking inside.

"Sumimasen (excuse me)" Fuji said to the team and followed the rest of his friends in.

"I think I'm going to have to call my cousin!" Atobe said glaring at Ryoma's back.

XXx

"Come on Buchou!" Aikawa yelled. "Matsuma and you are falling behind!"

'I know that!' Ryo thought angrily. It wasn't that Matsuma was hindering him as a doubles partner; it was the annoying talk from Inui and Kira that was disrupting both of their paces. Not only that, the tennis court here was on a slight slope so there was a disadvantage to Jun and him!

"Game Inui/Kira pair, 5 games all" Momoshiro said with a grin.

" You are all disgusting!" Atobe announced from where he stood with his team. " Talking about such dirty things!" They were waiting for THE monkey king to pick them up and decided to watch Seigaku's doubles match.

"Ryo…" Matsuma started ignoring Atobe's complaint…after all, it was Kira and Inui spilling it all out!

"We'll take the next game and win buchou!" Inui said with a smile.

"Mada mada!" Ryo yelled out and went to the baseline to serve. " Ready Jun?"

"Hai…" Matsuma said letting out a frustrated breath.

Serving a twisted serve straight at Kira, Ryo got ready to defend. Kira smiled as he returned it to the corner.

"How was last night in your room buchou?" Kira asked slyly.

Ryo narrowed a look at Kira as Matsuma returned. They were using their under-handed distraction again. He had enough of there spouting "moments" of Matsuma and him to everyone…he'd win them at their own game as well then!

"Heh… Matsuma fell asleep." Ryo announced cockily as he watched Inui stumble at that new data.

"15-love!" Momoshiro called out with another quick grin. He just found out how amusing it was to ref a game for these small guys. They talk of the most amusing scenes and Momoshiro enjoyed watching each pair stumble when a new piece of information was revealed. It seemed Ryo had enough of their data since he seemed to be answering their questions and assumptions now.

Ryo smiled, as he got ready to serve again. It seemed giving them fake information messed up their rhythm as well.

'Now to win in straight points with instant kill!' Ryo thought as he serve and got ready.

"So you exhausted him?" Kira asked lobbing it over to Ryo.

"Thoroughly," Ryo said ignoring Matsuma's glare and the shocked expressions of every one. Smashing the lob over to Inui side, he noted Inui was too frozen with that information.

'Mou osoi! (It's too late)' Ryo thought as Inui missed by a few inches.

"30-0"

"Inui!" Kira said with a frown.

"I'm sorry but he's being so open it's shocking!" Inui said shaking his head a bit.

"Can't you tell he's lying?" Kira said jerking Inui's head to the opposite side where Ryo's smirk seemed to be filled with huge ego as well.

"We were lying half the time too…" Inui muttered.

"That's why it was frustrating the both of them and disrupting their play." Kira said with a sigh. " From now on they have caught on and we need to ignore the outrageous data they throw at us."

Inui nodded. After the quick pep talk they got into their positions and waited for the serve.

"Oi…want to know more?" Ryo asked after he served and got ready to receive.

"Of course!" Kira answered aiming the shot towards Ryo only to send it to Matsuma.

"Then shall I tell you how exciting it was on the way here as well?" Matsuma asked hitting it back to Inui who returned it easily.

"If you wish!" Kira said smashing the ball onto their side.

"30-15"

Ryo smiled at Kira…it seemed they have both caught on to the others plan.

'This is where it begins then!'

Ryo got ready to serve again as he searched for an opening. Serving quickly he searched for holes in the play…

"Ne buchou… you seem a bit stiff…are you okay?" Inui asked hitting it back towards him.

"I am…although not for the reasons you're think of." Ryo said starting a rally with Inui.

"Oh… could it be because you were uncomfortable confined in that seat?" Inui asked slicing the ball towards Matsuma.

"Maybe…" Matsuma answered using a drop shot at the last moment.

"40-15"

"It's war…" Kira muttered. He wouldn't allow the last point to pass…no…not at all. Eyeing the ball intently as Ryo started to serve, he wanted to end the game in favor of them!

"Aren't you two quite a pair now!" Kira asked hitting the ball over.

"Nothing compared to you two." Ryo answered hitting it back with precision. " You two are like the golden pair."

"You think so highly of us buchou!" Kira said with a smile as he tried to slip in a drop shot.

"Why wouldn't I? You two complement each other…especially since you both love data and information so much!" Ryo asked bouncing the drop shot over just barely in time.

"You think?" Kira asked hitting it over.

"Aa…I wonder when you two will be a couple!" Ryo asked smashing it over. It seemed the last line stunned both Kira and Inui since they didn't react as the ball dropped between the both of them.

"Game and match to Ryo/Matsuma pair!" Momoshiro said with a laugh. "Good game!"

"Oi!" Kira said walking over to Ryo and Matsuma. "Inui and I are hetero!"

Ryo merely nodded with a straight face. "That's what the golden pair said too back then…."

"Buchou!" Kira complained moving away from Inui.

It was too late, Ryo had already moved out of the court with a superior smirk.

"You were all horrible!" Atobe announced.

"You talk too much." Ryo merely said to Atobe before pulling Matsuma in for a quick Victory kiss to piss off Atobe. "Want a turn Monkey-junior?"

"I do not want to kiss Matsuma!" Atobe said with a frown.

"I meant tennis…get your head out of the gutter!" Ryo said walking away from Hyoutei to grab a water bottle.

"I can't believe Buchou just kissed Matsuma in the open like that!" Aikawa said still in a state of shock.

"I think he only did that to irritate Atobe…" Kitawaru said with a grin.

"Or maybe it's a trait he picked up from his mother…" Momoshiro said with a small smile, " YOSH! Next pair…. hmmm…Kitawaru/Aikawa and Tokinawa/Fukumachi!"

"Get ready to be defeated!" Aikawa said jumping up to grab his racquet.

"We'll see," Fukumachi merely said as he walked onto the courts with his partner.

xXx

Ryo groaned as he sat in the hot spring to relieve his aching muscles.

"Extra exercise tires you out?" Matsuma asked next to Ryo.

"Aa…especially dealing with you!" Ryo complained. Glancing to the other side of the hot spring he watched Kikumaru-san play with Oishi-san and Kaidoh-san talking quietly to Inui-sensei.

"Buchou!"

Ryo turned to see Aikawa waddle over. " I think you scared Inui and Kira with your observation, they can't sit next to each other anymore!"

"Baka!" Ryo said with a smirk, " If Kira ever did that to Himiko-chan, she'd kill him ne Matsuma?"

"Usu…" Matsuma said with a smile reaching over to wrap an arm around Ryo's waist underneath the steam.

Ryo frowned but didn't pull out of the embrace either. It didn't feel bad and after all he was used to Jun doing this to him…it almost made him want to lean over and…

"You sure you want to do this?"

Ryo snapped out of his haze to see his face inches away from Matsuma's.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked drawing back.

"You're the one who's on me…" Matsuma said with a smirk.

"Baka!" Ryo said instead and moved off Matsuma. Daydreaming was bad! Focusing his attention to his 'parents' he felt a blush rise on his face. If he wasn't wrong…his parents were not just sitting across from them innocently. He couldn't believe they would do this in front of everyone! His eyes suddenly met Fuji's who dared him to say something about what he noticed.

He merely glared at his 'mother' and felt his blush rise higher only when he noted that Fuji purposely moved a bit harder then usual and had his aniki gasping to bite back a moan.

"Ryo…"

Whipping his face back, he noted Jun's look.

"What?"

"Are you getting too hot?" Jun asked noticing the blush on Ryo's face.

"Iie!" Ryo denied. He returned his eyes to his parents to notice they were now locked in the middle of a passionate kiss.

"O-chibi…leave that for the bedroom!" Kikumaru said and Ryo was glad for once that Kikumaru-san dragged his aniki far from Fuji…that was until Fuji seemed to be coming towards him.

"Omoshiro…ne Ryo?" Fuji said with his usual smile. " Takes good eyes to see what you did."

"Baka! That's not something you should do here…" Ryo mumbled wishing he had his hat to pull over his face now.

"Eh? But you enjoyed the sight and Ryoma enjoyed the thought of doing it in public…" Fuji said with a huge smile.

"Baka!" Ryo said sinking against Jun.

"I'll leave you to your fun as well then…" Fuji said and waddled back to where Ryoma was waiting.

"Why were you over there?" Ryoma asked feeling Fuji's arm wrap around his waist.

"I was informing Ryo how much 'fun' we were having." Fuji admitted.

"Baka!" Ryoma whispered looking at Ryo who was glaring at the both of them.

"Saa…he said the same thing…especially when he noted how I pushed-"

"Yamete! (stop)" Ryoma said covering Fuji's mouth with his hand. Fuji noted the noticeable blush rise against Ryoma's cheek.

Fuji slid his tongue over Ryoma's hand so he'd let go, which he did, and pulled Ryoma tightly against him. "As cute as that blush was you shall pay for stopping me mid-sentence later tonight…" Fuji promised.

"Che!" Ryoma said although he felt Fuji's wandering hands confirm exactly what they would be doing tonight. "Am I not in the lead at 4-3?"

"Excited?" Fuji asked feeling the evidence clearly while ignoring that Ryoma was in the lead. "It's still my serve isn't it?"

"Baka…" Ryoma whispered tightening his grip around Fuji's shoulders.

Fuji merely chuckled lightly as he watched Matsuma try to make a move from the corner of his eye.

''Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo…(If you don't already know, this is Fuji's favorite line- 'It's still to early for you to beat me')" Fuji muttered as he lowered his lips to Ryoma's.

xXx

"So wasn't that a good tennis getaway?" Fuji asked everyone on the bus as they loaded up the next afternoon to leave.

"Yadda," Ryo said with a frown. "It was completely pointless."

"No it wasn't!" Momoshiro said. "We learned many things about you."

Ryo scowled in response as chuckles were heard from here and there.

"So what did you learn Ryo?" Fuji asked.

Ryo frowned before he smiled smugly back at Fuji.

"I learned a lot more happens underneath the water at a hot spring resort and the fact that your tennis involves different balls then mine."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ryoma: You were supposed to learn how to play doubles on a rough court!

Ryo: Well Fuji taught me differently!

Jun: Plus we weren't expecting Inui and Kira to use information on us to play under-handed like that!

Fuji: Let's just say we all learned at least one thing!

Inui-sensei: What was that one thing Fuji?

Fuji: Tennis matches can be played in many different ways ne Ryoma?

Ryoma: Mada mada dane!

* * *

A/N: And that ends another story! XD

The next story will be centered on "Truths" which has a bit to do with Atobe/Tezuka and Matsuma/Ryo problems. After that I promised a 5-10 chapter special to Ami-chan that will feature the 3rd years in High school, Ryo struggle to find replacements for the regulars that left, and drama for Thrill Pair as a old friend of Nanjiroh's drops by to visit Ryoma. The challenge from Ami was to make it fit in the storyline of now, feature all the characters at least once, have an interesting plot and entertain as usual. I shall try to do that so please wait for that as well! After that I will go back to little cute one-shot stories…unless I get another worthy challenge XD


	3. Challenge Special Ch 1: A Chaotic Start

A/N: This mass release didn't include Koori No Ouji because it'll be released by itself before the next mass update since I want to "research" a bit more on Rikkaidai members. I feel I need to know them better so I don't OOC them too much! Anyone want to help me keep them as in character as possible? Just drop me a note on their behavior, attitudes, anything that's not too obvious! I'd love you if you do! It also didn't include The Moon Represents My Heart, because I wanted to release that fic along side Koori No Ouji so it wouldn't be the only one released next week. Don't worry, It'll hopefully be worth the wait as well!

I decided to do the challenge fic first so this is a challenge special from PoTLover. She has requested that I:

-Create a quick run-through about the next few months with some regulars readjusting to High school life and the others recruiting replacements.

-Has to happen in time with the original timeline

-Has to have a max of 5 chapters for this arc

-Show case more of Ryo

And so, for the next few updates on this, it will be about this challenge so please review anyways and tell me what you think of life after nationals. Oh! Feel free to challenge me anytime as well!

* * *

..

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- More can always be arranged

Heart Br0ken- The humor is a lighten mood to all the serious fics I have going on right now so it relieves a bit of that!

Pax Silva- Yes… Fuji's always so sneaky… but that's what makes the Thrill pair so very thrilling!

munkyaround- yep, it gave them all kinds of opportunities to find their own "fun"

MARYLOVER- Well you know Fuji, he never conceals anything he thinks isn't worth concealing.

Selyn- That, my dear, would be because Ryo's still a bit in denial right now. XD

abhorsen3- Obviously he doesn't if it has to do with Ryoma. XD Yes… poor Ryo…he just can't escape Ryoma who in turn is always with Fuji so it's all "together"

ThrillPair- rofl! Yes… it was quite interesting ne?

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- You'll have to wait for pure humor after this challenge!

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 1**

**Summary: **A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 1: A Chaotic Start**

"Here again? Do you never change?" Ryo asked with a sigh as Matsuma walked up to him with a mysterious smile he learned from Fuji.

"There is nothing wrong with Fuji-san giving '_us'_ a ride to school." Jun said pressing a soft kiss to Ryo's lips.

"There is something wrong, " Ryo complained pushing away from Jun. " Extra weight makes the car slower which in turn takes more gas."

"Should I have my driver drive us to school then?" Jun asked with a smile.

"No," Ryo said with a tiny scowl. " We should go to school separately and meet there!"

This time it was Jun's turn to scowl. " Isn't there another way?"

"Yes there is.' Ryoma said walking out with Fuji from the house. " You can both use your calf muscles and walk to school like Syuusuke and I used to you spoiled brats!"

Ryo scowled merely deepened at that as he climbed into the back of the car and didn't bother arguing his with aniki.

"I'll see you later," Fuji said as he leaned in to give Ryoma a quick kiss on the lips.

"How many time do I have to tell you not in front of those two? They pick things up too soon!" Ryoma said with a scowl.

"But Tezuka and I were close to dating in our 3rd year of junior high too!" Fuji said with a smile.

" Close! Not already groping and in bed nude." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Can we go now!' Ryo demanded rather than asked clearly irritated with the topic.

"You can walk if you interrupt 'goodbye' again." Fuji said with an evil smile that made Ryo rather see him open his eyes in threat compared to it.

"Aren't you coming as well though? It's the first day of practice!" Ryo asked Ryoma.

"I don't have time this week. I have to make excuses of why I'm not going to the training for the French Open although I won the US Open last year and sat the Australian Open out as well." Ryoma said with a scowl. " I'm sure you all can handle the new people."

"Fine," Ryo merely said and shut the car door. If his aniki wasn't coming then he wouldn't have to work extra hard!

"I'll be home for lunch then," Fuji said and wrapped his arms around Ryoma briefly before walking to the car.

"Aa…" Ryoma merely said and turned back to the house, not bothering to wave them off.

"Let's go," Fuji said with a renewed smile to the two in the back of his car.

"Aa…" They both said. It wasn't like it was the first day of school and they needed everyone to hold their hands, it was the fact that today the team would be accepting new recruits and trying to replace the old third year places.

Jun looked at Ryo who seemed concentrated already and turned away as well. He didn't know what kind of talents the team would have this year but he wasn't about to let his spot be taken…he was Fukubuchou anyways. Leaning back a bit he knew they'd have to readjust with a new team and the fact that Fukumachi wasn't still a hundred percent back to normal with his side-to-side movements would hinder them a bit.

xXx

_**Seigaku **_

"Ill see you two later," Fuji said with a small wave before he drove towards his shop leaving the two at the gate.

"Ready?" Jun asked looking at Ryo.

"Aa!" Ryo warned as he entered first. Usually they'd jump the back wall and enter through there to avoid the fuss of the people who wait for them in the morning but today Ryo needed to get to Inui-sensei as soon as possible to look over the list of new recruits since he would be late to after school practice. Ryo was immediately mobbed by every gender as they asked about how he felt being voted as the 3rd years student council president although he had specifically told every NOT to vote for him. Jun merely walked quietly behind as people congratulated him on being made Vice-president. Although a small, appreciative smile lighted Jun's lips, he really just wanted to pull Ryo by the hand and break through the crowd…the entrance to the school looked farther than it usually did on these kinds of days.

"Buchou!"

Ryo and Jun turned as Kitawaru and Fukumachi broke through the crowd towards them.

"What is it?" Ryo asked eyeing the both of them.

"Guess who dropped by?"

Ryo merely lifted a brow before he felt his air supply cut off completely.

"O-chibi chibi! Where's Ochibi nya?"

Ryo tried his best to breathe as he locked his hands on the chokehold Kikumaru-san had on him and pulled trying to let air in.

"Eiji!"

"He can't breathe?" Kikumaru asked Oishi before it came out of his mouth.

Oishi nodded; He was worried that Ryo wouldn't even be able to attempt a breath if the hold was any longer.

"Fine…" Kikumaru said before glomping Ryo around the waist instead of his neck. "I just love O-chibis!"

"Kikumaru-san…" Jun started looking at Kikumaru with the happiest smile he could muster combined with his father's 'I'll kill you' eyes he walked towards Kikumaru. "I think you should let go…right?"

"Oishi!" Kikumaru said traumatically already off of Ryo who was on the ground trying to breathe right and attached to Oishi fearfully. "Jun is worse than Fuji! He has killer eyes! At least Fujiko had smiling eyes."

"Well you almost killed him…" Oishi chided.

"I wasn't killing him!" Kikumaru said with a pout, "I was loving him fully nya!"

"Despite that, what are you two doing here?" Inui-sensei said walking out of the building towards the commotion he figured would be Ryo.

"We're moving back here to be with O-chibi and Fujiko and you and-"

"I see…" Inui said cutting Kikumaru short before glancing down at Ryo. " Ryo…"

"What?" Ryo said accepting Jun's hand to get up.

"Well, I've received multiple applicants for 1st, 2nd and 3rd years who are interested in joining this year." Inui said flipping through multiple papers. "The problem may lay in how good they are and how many years of tennis and…"

"It doesn't matter how many year of tennis you have behind you," Ryo said brushing the dirt of his black Seigaku Uniform. " The only thing that matters is if you learned anything and can actually play."

"True…" Inui-sensei said pulling out a different notebook to write that in. "I recall a person as old as your brother who had lots of experience but couldn't play to save his life."

"Che!" Ryo merely said and started walking with Inui-sensei inside the building.

"OI!!!!"

The group turned to see the 3rd years that had graduated earlier in the month.

"How's high school?" Fukumachi yelled across the gate to where the others stood. Since Seigaku High was just next door to the middle school, they really didn't travel far.

"It's going good, are you eyeing people today Ryo?" Aikawa asked with a grin.

"Aa…they better be better than you too or else I'll have another headache!" Ryo shot over with a smirk.

"Much too cocky…" Kira muttered watching his old teammates.

"Otoutou!"

Jun hid behind Ryo slightly as his newly transferred sister waved enthusiastically at him while clinging onto her boyfriend. Their relationship was only approved because their parents trusted Kira's parents a lot and they trusted Kira not to take advantage of their daughter.

"Are you having your enrollment into the Seigaku High tennis team today as well?" Jun asked noting that they carried their gear as well.

"Aa!" They all said.

"Hopefully it won't be as much as a disappointment as I heard it to be." Inui-junior said flipping through his miniature notebook. From what I gathered already, it seems the team relies heavily on the Fukubuchou who is now on the brink of quitting because he doesn't like the new buchou's style.

"Eh? If I was over there I'd work you all hard." Ryo stated with a smirk, " Now get to your practice and the rest of you better be changed by the time Inui-sensei and I are done talking!" Ryo barked out at both his ex-teammates and regulars.

"Hai!" the regulars said following Matsuma since he had the key.

"Buchou still orders us around as well…. something's just don't change…" Tokinawa said with a chuckle.

"I know…he treats us like he's still our buchou!" Aikawa complained. " No respect for us elders at all!"

"I think he just doesn't respect you," Kira clarified as he led Himiko towards Seigaku High's own tennis courts.

"Oi….KIRA!" Aikawa said with a twitching brow…. sometimes he couldn't stand it when that quiet boy talked.

xXx

"Is that all you have?" Ryo asked the new 2nd and 3rd years. He left the 1st years to Inui-sensei since he wanted to scout the older people. He wasn't impressed with anyone yet…even the ones who had been in the club as long as he was had barely improved…. at this rate they were even going to make it to Kanto!

Suppressing a groan, Ryo watched as a lob flew the opposite direction of the way it was supposed to be going. What was he going to do?

"Worried?" Matsuma asked catching up to Ryo.

"Aa!" Ryo said clearly in distress, " I need people who can hit lobs the right way, can think when a ball id flying at them, and-"

"Be good enough to cover the loss of the regulars that graduated?" Matsuma asked.

"Oi! Buchou! Go against me!"

Ryo turned around and faced a familiar young man.

"Hey, you're Hongo Chiaki from my class." Fukumachi said.

"Aren't you also the one who challenged Ryo during the graduation of the 3rd years?" Matsuma asked recalling the young man who said he transferred to Seigaku to try to defeat Ryo.

"I am!" the brown-haired, dark-eyed boy nodded. "So go against me!"

"Yadda," Ryo said walking away. "If you want to even get near me, you need to past the ranking tournament and become a regular first."

"Where did you transfer from?" Matsuma asked the pouting boy who glared at Ryo's back.

"Hyoutei," Hongo replied.

"So you were one of those Hyoutei chanters in the back?" Kitawaru asked coming over to where Matsuma and Fukumachi stood with him.

"I was not one of the chanters…I was merely a member in the club." Hongo said with a glare at Kitawaru.

"Oh…is that it…" Kitawaru said with a shrug, " Where's buchou? I think I found someone."

"Oh?" Matsuma said, " Where?"

"I would show you but he doesn't quite like you and he's a first year." Kitawaru said with a small laugh.

"Doesn't like me?" Matsuma asked, " why not?"

"Beats me," Kitawaru said with a shrug, " He's that kid right there in the white t-shirt though…the one with black hair."

"I see…let me go check him out," Matsuma said holding his hand out to Kitawaru.

"What?" Kitawaru asked.

"I believe he wants your racquet." Fukumachi said with a small smile.

"Oh!" Kitawaru said and handed it over. They all watched as Matsuma headed towards the first year and wondered what was going to happen.

xXx

_**Seigaku High Tennis Team**_

"It's been a while since we were dressed normally for tennis huh?" Aikawa asked with a grin as the group headed towards the court.

"Aa…" Tokinawa said. " I wonder how this team will be…"

"Well we better prove that we learned something from buchou or else he'll say 'mada mada' " Aikawa said leading the group.

"I can see that," Inui said as they neared the tennis team already gathering.

"Oi! You first years think just because you all won Nationals last year you can show up late?" A boy said with a frown.

"Sorry," Aikawa and they all chorused with a bow.

"Well then, we'll be expecting a lot from all five of you who help lead your team to victory." The same boy said.

"What?" Moritaka said a bit confused.

"Well, any school can make it past any matches as long as they win three out of the five matches…there's five of you, so we're bound to win at least three out of the five matches to advance." The boy said with a shrug.

"But…we're all regulars?" Aikawa asked dumbfounded by these rules…Ryo would never give out a regular spot just because the person had won titles before.

"Of course… you all shall lead Seigaku High to Nationals as well…or are you saying it was all your buchou's doing that got you all there last year?"

"I think you're misunderstanding…" Kira started defensively.

"I think you better listen to me kid, I'm Fukubuchou around here and until the buchou get's here tomorrow, you five will be doing extra laps and swings to gain more stamina!

Moritaka, Kira, Inui, Aikawa and Tokinawa looked at each other. They had no idea it would turn out like this…

* * *

A/N: That was just a short Intro to how everything is starting out. The next chapter will be longer and most of all our characters, including Fuji and Ryoma will be back in the story. Please review so I can have a bit of encouragement! 


	4. Challenge Special Ch 2: Suprises

A/N: As always, Happy B-day to the Tensai and thank you's are in line for people who actually took time to give me input! Make sure you review so I can have more energy and spirit to write the next chapter soon!

* * *

NDebN- Thank you for being so supportive!

PheonixShadow- Yes I'm updating today and something special for Fuji was also released separately as one-shot/flash-fiction sort of thing XD

RuByMoOn17- potential may be just the word I'm looking for… which position though, I'll leave to the next few chapters.

Selyn- Well you know me, no story is complete with sub-plots and the lovely mess I love to call drama.

abhorsen3- Hopefully it's making you all smile since I'm trying to create a hole between angst and myself for a while. :) Ryo is too use to being their Buchou. XD Fuji and Ryoma get more "screen" time next chapter :)

ThrillPair- Glad you liked it! What I have planned for the Thrill Pair is a secret for now… but it'll be revealed in this chapter! XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- I'm glad you like it so far because already I started too much trouble! XD

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 2**

**Summary:** A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 2: Surprises**

**Recap**

They all watched as Matsuma headed towards the first year and wondered what was going to happen.

0o0o0……..0o0o0

Moritaka, Kira, Inui, Aikawa and Tokinawa looked at each other. They had no idea it would turn out like this…

xXx

Ryoma sighed as he hung up once more. The people were just so annoying and insistent! How many times would it take to clarify in their heads that he no longer circled the professional circuit and wasn't going to model for their products, participate in the up-coming French Open, Coach people participating in the French Open, or attend just to see the French Open!

'Mou…' Ryoma muttered collapsing on the sofa…he should've went scouting with Ryo today instead of suffering at home with multiple phone calls declining various functions to attend or offers.

"Tired?"

Ryoma glanced up and smiled lightly as Fuji crossed the room to come sit next to him. "Is it lunch time already?" Ryoma asked before Fuji pressed his lips possessively over Ryoma's.

"Aa…" Fuji murmured. "You look tired…and bored."

"I am…" Ryoma said leaning against Fuji. " How was your morning at the shop?"

"Interesting…" Fuji said brushing Ryoma's hair back.

"How so?" Ryoma asked closing his eyes momentarily.

"Kikumaru and Oishi stopped by." Fuji recalled with a small smile, " They are moving back here."

Ryoma's brow quirked before he looked at Fuji's smiling face. "Oh god…"

"Why would you say that?" Fuji asked.

"First of all, I want to live much longer than Kikumaru-senpai wants me too when he hugs me and I don't want to hear Oishi talk to you about safe sex with me when I know he doesn't use a condom."

"How would you know?" Fuji asked amused now.

"Kikumaru-senpai tells me a lot more than I need to know sometimes…" Ryoma muttered trying to erase the memories with a shudder.

"Oh… I shall mention that next time he lectures me on sex then…" Fuji said light-heartedly.

"You should also remember to take out the trash like I asked you to." Ryoma said changing the subject.

"Did I forget to do that?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…so I did it." Ryoma muttered standing to stretch.

"What do you want to eat?" Fuji asked standing as well.

"What do YOU want to eat?" Ryoma asked looking back at Fuji.

"I think you know exactly what I want…" Fuji muttered pulling Ryoma against him to let him feel exactly what kind of stamina it would require.

"Yadda… I want sushi and I want to check on Ryo." Ryoma said pushing Fuji off of himself.

"Sushi huh…" Fuji repeated, "fine…let's go then…"

"Let's walk there," Ryoma suggested, "it's not too far and I want some time with you."

Fuji smiled as he wrapped an arm around his Ryoma. " Aa…let's then."

xXx

_**Seigaku Middle School**_

Matsuma frowned as he watched Ryo talk to Inui-sensei. Ever since practice this morning, Ryo had been ignoring him because he had gone against Yagami Ren to test his skills. Although he had underestimated the first year and almost sprained his wrist trying to return a tricky cross-shot, Matsuma was certain they found someone good to put into the ranking tournament two days from now.

"He still mad at you?" Fukumachi asked sitting next to Matsuma with his own bento Misa made for him.

"Aa…" Matsuma said a bit glumly.

"Don't feel too down," Kitawaru said coming over as well with his girlfriend Seiko. " I'm pretty sure he's just a bit angry you almost hurt yourself…we can't afford to have another player like Kitawaru whose still recovering."

"Yep!" Kitawaru said with a small smile, "I know right now I'm not 100 percent and I'm also pretty sure buchou can't afford another loss."

"Damn right I can't!" Ryo said walking towards the four of them. "We need to be careful since we can't find many good players!" Although he addressed all of them, his eyes were on Matsuma.

"Are you two fighting again? Mada mada…"

"Oh…Echizen-san! Fuji-san" Kitawaru said watching Ryoma approach them with Fuji trailing.

"Aniki…" Ryo said before Ryoma thrust something in his face. " What's this?"

"Sushi…eat and tell me how's the scouting." Ryoma said taking a seat on the bench near there's with Fuji.

"It's horrible…" Ryo muttered out loud. " Most recruits want to get in but they don't know how to hit correctly yet and the ones that can hit the ball across the right way have no plays in their head, they just hit."

"Sounds pretty bad…" Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Aa… Matsuma and I discovered a decent one though." Kitawaru chipped in. "He's a first year but his plays are pretty good and he almost sprained Matsuma's wrist."

"Oh?" Ryoma said with a smile now.

"Echizen…"

"Inui-senpai…" Ryoma greeted Inui as he walked over.

"I want you to help me during practice later to see if these eight players have any further potential then what they are showing.

"Okay…but first I want to know which is the one who almost sprained Matsuma's wrist." Ryoma said glancing at the name and year Inui handed him.

"That one would be Yagami Ren, a first year."

"Any particular reason he may dislike Matsuma Inui-sensei?" Kitawaru asked. "He expressed his dislike towards Matsuma when I met him."

"Actually that may be due to the fact that Matsuma beat his older brother." Inui said pushing up his glasses.

"Beat? When?" Fukumachi asked wide-eyed, "Was he at Nationals?"

"Aa…his brother was Yagami Kira…Hyoutei's Fukubuchou." Inui said with a sigh. "That's my best bet as to why he hates you since he looks up to his brother and came here only after he found out his brother lost to Matsuma…his aim may very well to top you Matsuma."

"I won't let him…" Matsuma said with a frown. "He's childish if he thinks he can just transfer here for revenge, we're a serious tennis team."

"Childish or not, he's got talent and guts." Ryo said swallowing a sushi roll. "He'd make a better addition than half those people that joined."

"Who are the other one you're speculating buchou?" Kitawaru asked

"That would be Mitsurugi Sho, second year who's a bit stiff but the movements seem engrained in him, Takanashi Shin, third year who transferred from Yamabuki this year, Hongo Chiaki, despite his attitude is very good in tennis and of course; we all know he wants to beat Ryo. Kanako Yasu, first year who was hailed a prodigy all throughout his elementary years in tennis, Yanasawa Kento, second year who has been in the club since last year and showed progress, Minato Shuji, second year whose pretty good, and Naname Yuu, a third year who would've been a good pick if we didn't find Moritaka." Inui rattled off to all of them.

"Buchou agreed as well?" Kitawaru asked.

"On some of them." Ryo clarified, "I haven't seen the others yet."

"Oh…" Ryoma said handing the sheet back to Inui. " Then I'll be back during practice later."

"Are you going to go back home?" Ryo asked.

"No, I'll be at the shop with Syuusuke." Ryoma said. "That way I'll be closer to here."

"Okay…" Ryo said before standing up, "Class will be starting soon…let's go."

"Aa…" Matsuma said knowing Ryo referred to him since they were still in the same class. As they walked towards the classroom though, Matsuma grabbed Ryo's hand and jerked Ryo to face him.

"Ryo…"

"What?" Ryo asked annoyed that Matsuma was acting like this.

"I'm sorry for worrying you this morning…" Matsuma said looking straight at Ryo.

"Baka…you scared me not worried me!" Ryo said with a frown as he jerked away to keep walking. "We'll talk about this later."

"…Aa…" Jun answered following behind Ryo again. Although he wasn't satisfied with what Ryo said, Ryo telling him that he was scared made him feel so loved.

xXx

_**Seigaku High**_

"I dislike Tennis already…"Moritaka said with a sigh as he opened his sweet bread to eat while Aikawa groaned out Ryo was harsh but not as harsh as to make them run 100 laps non-stop.

"I know…" Tokinawa said. "I didn't like the guy who called himself Fukubuchou at all!"

"Seeing how he is I'm scared to know how the buchou is!" Inui said flipping through his data book. " I wonder if Ryo and they are doing better than us…"

"I think they would be." Kira said. "I heard a lot of people joined so he should get a few good ones to choose from…unlike here where the tennis team consists of twenty people who aren't too dedicated at all."

"So you guys won this last year?"

All five of them looked up to see an amber-eyed boy walking towards them in the Seigaku uniform. He was of medium build with hair that reminded then of a girl…it looked too pretty to be on a guy.

"Aa…" Kira answered cautiously.

"So you say you don't like the Fukubuchou of the tennis club?" he asked leaning against a nearby tree.

"Not to be girls and gossip or anything but does the tennis club really rely on that guy?" Inui asked. " He didn't do anything but eat snacks and order us to run while the rest of the club senpais hit a few balls and terrorized the first years."

"Hn…was that how it was?" The boy asked with a sigh.

"Aa…" Aikawa said. "I'd rather have my old buchou back if the buchou ends up being like the Fukubuchou! How wonder the Seigaku high school tennis team did so bad!"

"Aa…they did horrible… it was a big laugh when only the Fukubuchou won his match…they didn't make it past preliminaries." The boy said sarcastically.

"Wow… that's horrible…" Tokinawa said with a cringe.

"You'd think huh?" The boy said.

"How come the Fukubuchou just didn't quit?" Inui asked.

"Who knows…" The boy answered before he walked away.

"Oi! You're the real Fukubuchou aren't you?" Kira asked standing to face the boy now.

"What makes you think that?" the boy asked.

"Because the expressions you made didn't escape my notice." Kira said, "Are you giving up because they team isn't serious?"

"You're pretty intuitive…"the boy finally said after a while.

"Oi… if you are the real Fukubuchou…why weren't you there today at practice?" Tokinawa asked.

"Will you all dedicate if I try?" the boy asked, "will you all be able to stand the pathetic Buchou when you see him tomorrow?"

"Why is the buchou pathetic?" Aikawa asked.

"Because he only plays serious when he wants to," The boy said.

"Then why is he still buchou?" Kira asked. " A buchou should be the center for teamwork!"

"Because I alone can't vote a popular man off being buchou right?" the boy asked.

"Popular?" Inui asked.

"Aa…if you want to win him can you all beat him as a student council member, most popular man of the 3rd years, highest test scores, supposedly athletic!" The boy rattled off.

"And if we beat him?" Kira asked.

"Then you can convince the majority of the tennis players to re-vote a new buchou in." The boy said with a smile.

"What's your name senpai?" Kira asked with confidence.

"Kishita Takumi" the boy said with a smile.

"Where do you rank Kishita-senpai?" Inui asked pulling out his notebook.

"As the player of the Seigaku of course…" Kishita said before he turned to leave, " I'll be back…going to get a drink."

"Player…." Aikawa said, " That means he gets lots of girls!"

"Something like Fukumachi huh?" Tokinawa reminisced; remembering the player who eventually became attached to Misa, a girl he risked his position in Nationals for.

"Aa…" Kira said before he turned to face all of them. " It's time we started to make names for ourselves again!"

"Yosh!" Aikawa said, "Kira, Inui and you definitely score higher than the three of us on tests."

"Moritaka, you can definitely score a position with Kira as popular!" Aikawa said with a smile.

"You could qualify as well." Inui said with a smile.

"Nah… my sister and mother would ruin my chances as usual…" Aikawa said with a frown. " Tokinawa… you're a nice guy! They'll like you as well!"

"Baka!" Kira said with a half-smile, we'll all work hard to gain a "fans" and from there we'll show buchou that we can grow without him to!"

"We better!" Moritaka said with a grin, " or else he'll say-"

"Mada mada dane!" all five echoed.

"Nice to see all of you telling yourself that…"

"Echizen-san!" Tokinawa said standing to greet Ryoma who stepped forward with Fuji.

"How's the tennis team?" Ryoma asked looking at all five of them.

"Crap…" Aikawa admitted, " I don't think you can call it a tennis club any more…"

"Oh?" Ryoma asked reaching over to pat Aikawa on the head.

"Kishita-senpai!" Kira called out seeing his walking back with a drink in hand. "This is our coach, Echizen Ryoma."

"Ec-Echizen-san? Professional tennis player Echizen Ryoma?" Kishita asked walking forward.

"Not anymore kid," Ryoma said standing to observe the boy. " You're the Fukubuchou huh?"

"Aa… Kishita Takumi!" Kishita introduced himself with a small bow.

Ryoma merely nodded, "He is your buchou?"

"Fukubuchou…" Kishita corrected.

"Oh…." Ryoma said a bit disappointed. "Then where is this buchou?"

"He didn't show up to practice…" Aikawa admitted to Ryoma.

"But he is here?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown to all of them.

"Aa…" Kishita said, "he's a bit busy at the mom-"

"How many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend!"

Everyone turned as Himiko ran towards the group and straight into Kira's arms as she glared at the cocky looking man with piercing violet eyes and dark brown hair with a few other men's.

"Makashima-senpai!" Kishita said suddenly.

"Kishita…what are you doing hanging around first years now?" Makashima asked with a small smile.

"What are you doing with the girl?" Kishita asked with a frown.

"What did it look like? I was doing what you usually do, pick out a girl and play…except I was really interested that she was a Matsuma." Makashima said with a shrug. " Now she dates someone younger than her as well…what is the world coming too?"

"I can ask you the same thing brat!" Ryoma said from where he stood next to Fuji.

"Who are you trespassers?" Makashima asked with a frown.

"Echizen-san… that was the man who pretended to be the Fukubuchou this morning." Aikawa said with a frown.

"I wasn't pretending! It'll be only a matter of time before I become Fukubuchou since **I'm**on the good side of Nagawa" he boasted.

"Nagawa only became buchou because Hongo-senpai was such a weak buchou and he didn't like you who was still Fukubuchou then!" Makashima boasted.

"Are you making fun of me Makashima?"

A book shut loudly as everyone turned to face emotionless boy as he stared at Makashima.

"Nagawa… don't pay any attention to those people!" the crowd of girls cooed at him, "let's goes back inside."

" Go on without me," Nagawa said softly although sternly. He walked forward and stared at all of them. " Do you all think I'm not worthy of being buchou?"

"If you claim to be buchou then I hope you'll show up to practice later and guide us." Kira said to Nagawa.

"You are?" Nagawa asked.

"If you were here this morning you would know that we are the first years that just joined." Kira said.

"We don't allow first years to play…" Nagawa said turning away, "at least not till summer."

"But with the level you're all playing at-" Aikawa started.

"You all think you can do better as buchou?" Nagawa asked.

No one spoke although everyone looked clearly frustrated from all the questions being asked. The first one to make a move was Himiko as she stepped over to Nagawa and smacked him hard across the face.

"You!" Nagawa glared at the slender woman who wasn't afraid to stand up to him.

"I've never seen anyone so high on their horse as you are Nagawa-senpai! You're worse than Ryo!" Himiko announced angrily. "It's people like you that don't understand that some people actually enjoy playing sports, some people actually want to try to win!"

"Who are you-"

"Who am I? I am your goddess at the moment who demands you show up for practice later or god help you for I'm going to be pulling the shots!" Himiko yelled at him clearly.

Obviously the action and words from Himiko stunned Nagawa speechless since he could only stare at her in a mixture of surprise and shock. As if Nagawa finally learned how to move again, he grabbed Himiko's wrist roughly and directed a glare at her.

"Fine…I'll show today but what will you give me in exchange for that?"

"Ne…why don't _we_ make a bet?" Ryoma asked from where he stood with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Nagawa asked.

"I said let's make a bet…if you can lead your team to Nationals this year I'll give you a 100000 yen ($1000), if not you withdraw your position as buchou." Ryoma said with a smile.

"You would gamble a thousand like that?" Nagawa asked with a laugh.

"Aa…"Ryoma said with a smile, "So I hope you can build a worthy team…_buchou_."

"I accept…but you better be ready to fork over that money." Nagawa said letting Himiko go.

"You better be ready to start recruiting…if rumors are true, you and your Fukubuchou aren't going to be enough, you'll need at least seven more people that can play decently since you're so strict on first years not being able to play."

"We only need to win three out of five matches to go on," Nagawa defended, "I think I can find the right amount to pass…"

"Who knows?" Ryoma said with a shrug, " Whether you let these five play or not is your loss not mine."

"Just because they are your students and you all went to Junior Nationals doesn't mean anything to me!"

"It should," Ryoma answered with an amused smile now, "With their experience, they will lessen your stress of looking for seven players…Let's go Syuusuke…" Ryoma and Fuji turned to leave before they stopped hearing Nagawa shout.

"Don't think you're so great! Just because you're a professional." Nagawa yelled over.

"I don't think I'm great kid," Ryoma said with a small smile towards him, " I know I am."

"Che! All you did was win a few opens and retired!"

"You obviously must not know me or tennis well." Ryoma said with a small laugh. "I was a professional at your age…that should say enough of how many levels apart we are."

Nagawa was seething with anger now…so what if he only joined the stupid tennis club only to satisfy his father and brother's stupid request, so what if he didn't play to his full potential or know who the hell Echizen Ryoma was! He'd show all of them that he could be anything he wanted to be if he tried!

xXx

_**Seigaku Middle School.**_

"You're a bit slow…you haven't played in a while huh?" Ryo asked Mitsurugi.

"I recently picked it up again…" Mitsurugi admitted.

"I thought so…but it seems like that's the only thing hindering you…. your plays are well thought out and your swings are pretty good." Ryo admitted. "Whose next?"

"Takanashi Shin." Inui-sensei called out as the boy stepped onto the court with Ryo.

"Serve…" Ryo commanded, as he got ready to receive.

"This would go a bit faster if you also played," Inui said to Ryoma who was lounging on the coach's bench.

"Yadda, it's stamina training for Ryo and I also view both players potential and progress better from here." Ryoma said with a slight yawn.

"How'd you think of Yagami and Mitsurugi?" Inui asked flipping to the other two pages in his notebook.

"They have a lot of potential to grow just as Matsuma and they all did when I came to see Ryo's practices a year ago," Ryoma said. "Although Yagami should control his feelings a bit since emotional people rarely do well in long matched whereas Mitsurugi seems engraved with the basis lay-up and plays but he's still missing a piece of the spark." Ryoma said viewing the small rally Ryo and Takanashi had started up. " What's this guy's data?"

"A transfer student from Yamabuki…" Inui said reading through his notes, "Nothing too well is known on him…"

"I see…his quick reflexes are good though…" Ryoma muttered watching the game more closely now.

xXx

_**Matsuma Corp.**_

"Anata?" Asuka said popping her head into Jer's office.

"What is it?" Jer asked glancing up with a small smile from the paper he was currently typing out.

"I was just thinking we should have dinner out tonight with the Kira's and Echizen's hm?" Asuka said rounding the corner of her husband's desk to place a kiss on his lips.

"If you want…I can reschedule a few things to make it all fit." Jer said glancing at his planner.

"Thank you honey…" Asuka said wrapping her hands around his neck lovingly. " Nina brought Shinji by earlier."

"Oh…how is he?" Jer asked looking at his wife's beaming face.

"He was adorable…" Asuka said thinking at her young son. "I miss him already…"

"You want to go home?" Jer asked teasingly.

"And leave you to do all the work?" Asuka asked with a frown. "What kind of wife would I be then?"

"A mean one?" Jer said with a smirk.

"Mou! You're just trying to get those snobby people to talk about me again huh?" Asuka said pressing a quick kiss to her husband's smirk again.

Last week, the upper crust did nothing but complain about how Asuka had convinced Jer to skip out on an important dinner just to spend time with their own personal family, which was untrue since it was Jer who made sure they ended up in bed rather than at the charity dinner.

"I have to get going…" Asuka said looking at the time, " I have an appointment with the Atobe's about the advertisements of the new clothing line." Turning to leave, Asuka was surprised when she felt a hard jerk on her wrist to her ending on her husband's lap.

"What?" Asuka asked with a small pout.

"Give me a proper kiss then you can go…" Jer muttered leaning down to meet his wife's lips.

Asuka obliged as she opened her lips willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him deeper into the kiss. Hearing a groan from her husband she pulled back and saw his dark eyes darken to a passionate black.

"If you don't get off now and leave, you won't be going anywhere for the next hour…" Jer promised with a mutter.

"So kinky honey…in the office…" Asuka said with a smile as she slid off his lap and checked herself before heading towards the door. "Bye!"

"Aa…" Jer said with a small sigh before turning back to his paper…his wife never ceased to make him drop everything for her.

xXx

_**Seigaku Middle School**_

"Well you are pretty good!" Ryo admitted as he successfully returned the kick serve back to Kanako. He was worthy to an extent of being named a prodigy but he needed to know that there are so many others better than him as well.

Ryo found himself struggling for a bit to figure out the boy's rhythm and attack style…he was attacking so irregularly…he couldn't tell exactly what his style was…it was like…being in _that_ state.

"Mada Mada Ryo…can't beat something like that?" Ryoma called out.

"Baka!" Ryo called back as he lobbed the ball over to avoid losing the first point.

"Don't get careless!" Ryoma called out again to Ryo whose rhythm had gotten from disrupted to total whack as he found himself unable to think of a good play while running around the court.

'I'll just use mine as well…' Ryo thought as he started to concentrate.

"Baka!" Ryoma yelled out to Ryo. "Are you so trapped that you have to use that Ryo?"

"Yadda!" Ryo said searching his opponent for a weakness…how could he call himself buchou if he was going to lose control of the match.

'Mada Mada!' Ryo yelled at himself as he faked a cross-shot and landed a narrow point.

"Love-15"

Ryo smiled before he looked at his opponent whose red eyes were not very happy at the moment. "Eh…you're pretty good! But let me tell you…you're still Mada Mada!" Ryo finished getting ready again. The first part had him playing at the 1st years pace but from now on he'd pace the game his way!

-Later-

"Game, Echizen!"

"Ryo…" Ryoma started coming towards Ryo.

"I know…" Ryo said breathing hard as he accepted the water from Matsuma. "The kid is good!"

"Aa…but you were horrible." Ryoma said pulling Ryo's hat over his eyes. "You need more training before you get too cocky!"

"I got it from you!" Ryo muttered fixing his hat with a scowl. "Did you see who you liked best?"

"Aa… I like what I'm seeing and tomorrow's practice I want to see MY line-up play doubles so I can see if I'm going to be casting the right people into the rankings for the regulars spot." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Shall we talk about that?" Inui asked coming up from behind them both.

"Aa…I've decided that-"

"Mou!" Ryo said setting the water bottle down. He had played five games straight with different people but he needed to run a few laps and cool down his head.

"Where are you going?" Matsuma asked watching Ryo step out of the court.

"Run a few laps…" Ryo said as he started off.

"Sugoi!" all the other members said watching their buchou run. "He's awesome! Five games and still training!"

"If you all want to be regulars you're going to have to do that!" Fukumachi said with a grin. "We all suffered through laps as well!"

"Get running too you lazy regulars!" Ryoma called from where he stood watching them with Inui. "10 laps each for you guys and 8 laps for Fukumachi."

"Hai!" Matsuma they all said as they started running.

"You first years start swinging 300 swings!" Ryoma ordered, " 2nd and 3rd years will do practice serves and returns!"

"HAI!" everyone said and went running. Although Ryoma wasn't their buchou or official coach, they really respected him.

-At the end of Practice-

"Ryoma…"

"Syuuusuke…" Ryoma greeted as he felt Fuji's hand encircle him. " Here to pick us up?"

"Aa… Matsuma-san called me as well…" Fuji said grabbing Ryoma by the hand as Jun and Ryo walked over.

"Why?" Ryoma asked making sure those two were following before heading towards the parking lot.

"I didn't drive…I walked." Fuji murmured.

"Oh…"

"Well Matsuma-san called about having dinner with us tonight."

"Oh?" Ryoma said, " Well that's fine…"

"Aa…maybe it's something about those two…" Fuji teased.

"You think they've been doing something?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji.

"Maybe…who knows…" Fuji said turning his head up to look at the calm blue sky. "It's a beautiful day huh?"

"Aa…want to take a walk later tonight?" Ryoma asked.

"Just you and me?" Fuji asked with a spreading smile.

"Aa…" Ryoma said avoiding Fuji's looks by looking at the traffic.

"Okay…" Fuji said against Ryoma's head before he shifted his hand out of Ryoma's to wrap around his waist.

"Hands off!"

They both turned back to see Ryo with a scowl and Jun with a frown on his face. It seemed even after a few months Jun still couldn't budge Ryo into openly showing affection.

"Give it up Jun!" Ryoma said turning back to keep walking. " Ryo's not going to relent outside the bedroom."

"But you relent to Fuji-san!" Jun called back, "Maybe I need to learn something."

"Yadda!" Ryoma and Ryo echoed at the same time.

Fuji merely chuckled as he pulled Ryoma closer and kept to Ryoma's pace as they all walked home.

xXx

_**Echizen residence**_

The four arrived in front of the house tired after stopping by the park to hit a couple balls and Ryoma noted how Fuji seemed to be only into winning a game if it meant he would get something…so spoiled…

"I can't wait for tonight…." Fuji murmured to Ryoma who scowled openly. He had lost the game because Fuji seemed so much more into winning when Ryo said if Jun and he won they could have anything they wanted tonight…sadly desperation won out pure talent in Ryoma's eyes since Jun and Fuji won by a two point lead. Ryo wasn't in such a better mood either since Jun was making plans to spend the night.

"Who's that…" Fuji muttered.

Ryoma glanced up to see a tall man who was graying standing outside their house. Lifting a brow lightly, Ryoma let go of Fuji's hand to go see who it was…he was definitely foreign.

"Excuse me," Ryoma switched to English, "can I help you?"

"Ryoma!" the man said with a smile straightening.

"Nick?" Ryoma said widening his eyes a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" Nick said with a smile as he embraced the boy. " Why! Ryo's all grown!"

"Nick?" Ryo said coming forward with a smile.

"How are you my boy?" Nick asked ruffling Ryo's hair lovingly.

"I'm doing good!" Ryo confirmed.

"I forgot…" Ryoma said seeing Fuji and Jun waiting in patience to find out who the man was. " This is my dad's old friend from LA…Nick Richards…he used to help me train for tournaments as well. Nick, this is Syuusuke and Jun."

"Nice to meet the both of you!" Nick said with a smile extending his hand to Fuji before Jun.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said with a re-newed smile at how happy Ryoma seemed to be."Why don't we go in and talk some more while we get ready for dinner with the Matsumas…"

"Oh right…do you think they'd mind if I brought Nick along?" Ryoma asked directing his question more towards Jun than Fuji.

"I don't think so." Jun said with a small smile.

"Great…come in Nick…are you staying anywhere?" Ryoma asked.

"I thought I'd stay with you." Nick said with a smile.

"Sure," Ryoma said with a smile leading them all into the house, " We do have a spare room."

"Feel ignored a bit?" Fuji asked Jun when Nick led Ryo into the house.

"Aa…you as well?" Jun asked following Fuji after closing the gate.

"Aa…

* * *

A/N: I didn't cover too much in this chapter but more will be covered soon. Till then Review! 


	5. Challenge Special Ch 3: Gone

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

NDebN- XD I know that feeling… I was extremely happy you started updating your story again since I had a period of time I was suffering from No Thrill fics except mine I needed to type out. XP

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- I know there are a lot of new OC's but you'll be okay even if you don't have all of them down because some will appear and never appear again while other will stick and it'll eventually stick to you like the original regulars in The Risks We Take. :)

munkyaround- I should probably stress that the years are now 1st years in High school now. :D but if you do get confused just drop me a note and I'll clear it up as soon as possible. Nick as a distraction may prove to distract all right XD

Selyn- For sure they needed new characters each so I raked my brains one night to plan out people for both teams all the while working Fuji and Ryoma into the bigger scheme of things!

abhorsen3- His time with Ryoma is being cut short so I suppose you can now assume h will get jealous.

ThrillPair- Maybe because he takes cockiness and pride to a whole different level? XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Do I always? I thought it wasn't much of a cliffhanger at all this last chapter… but this one will be XD

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 3**

Summary: A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 3: Gone**

"Well it's nice to meet you Richard-san." Asuka said extending her hand to shake Nick's after her husband.

"It's a pleasure…" Nick replied in English. Although he understood Japanese, he wasn't too strong in answering.

Fuji noted that throughout the dinner with the Matsuma's, Nick did most of the entertaining with tales of Ryoma and Ryo's upbringing in America. Although it was quite amusing, Fuji felt the inching of jealously that Nick had been there for all those moments and he hadn't been. He could tell he wasn't the only one left out as he noted Jun, who was sitting next to him, was awfully quiet next to a smiling Ryo. It looked like they connected on more than one aspect of their lives.

"Bored?" Fuji asked Jun who looked up in surprise at being snapped out of his world.

"Just a bit…I guess I'm just not used to Ryo not paying attention to me." Jun said with a small grin.

"I guess you could say the same about me huh?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"Well… he is a friend of theirs…" Jun said with a sigh lifting his cup to drink some water.

"True…" Fuji said with another smile before turning back and trying to get into the story Ryoma was telling.

Both of their silence didn't go unnoticed on the other side of the table though. Asuka had an eye on both her son and Fuji-san and although she enjoyed Nick's company, the dinner had been ruined. She had meant this time to try to bond with the Echizen's because her son was so fond of Ryo. Glancing at her husband, Asuka noted at least he was enjoying himself. Rarely did she get to see a warm glint from his eyes at dinners unless it was just the immediate family or just the two of them. Turning her gaze back to Nick, she wondered where she had seen this man before…she was so positive she had seen him before…but she couldn't quite place it…maybe she'd question Jer later.

xXx

**Kira**

" What?" Kira said looking at his father in disbelief.

"You heard me; Kinotabi Academy has sent you an offer to study there for free." His father repeated a bit. "Your mother and I would like to see you attend that prestigious school."

'But I don't want to-"

"Is this about Himiko-san?" his father asked with a frown. "I think her parents would like you to be more prestigious than be close to their daughter right now."

"I don't want to go there where I'm not going to know anybody." Kira said with a frown.

"You'll get to know people once you get there,." His father merely pointed out before getting up. "we'll discuss this more later. I have to be heading to a meeting but this is a good chance to get into a better school without your mother and I having to fund you."

Kira didn't reply. His dad wanted him to go there… should he just go to please his dad as he always have done in life?

xXx

**Fuji**

"And so Ryoma was occupied for the rest of the night and this morning." Fuji said as he cleaned his camera lenses and Sanada listened.

"Are you jealous?" Sanada asked looking at Fuji who continued cleaning.

"Why, wouldn't you be if someone was taking up so much time with your lover?" Fuji asked

Sanada merely shrugged. "As long as they're not feeling on my lover and sleeping with them usually I'll tolerate the friendships."

"Well I happen to be more possessive." Fuji informed. "Besides he just showed up out of nowhere!"

Sanada stood with a sigh and leaned over to put a comforting hand on Fuji's shoulder. "You'll get time with him again. Let the excitement die down a bit more. I have to get going though"

"I hope that's very soon…" Fuji said and stepped past the chair separating them to see Sanada off only to see Ryoma at the door

"What are you two doing?" Ryoma asked

"What does it look like?" Fuji asked with a smile. His mood was lifting now that he could see Ryoma had come to see him without Nick.

"I'll take my leave then," Sanada said as he rose from where he was sitting and headed to the door.

"Come back anytime," Fuji said with a friendly smile before turning back to his lover.

"I'm glad you came."

"So I can witness you flirting?" Ryoma asked with a tint of anger in his tone. He hadn't realizes he was jealous until the words had already been said.

"Well I didn't think you'd even care," Fuji said carefully. "After all, you were all but ignoring me this morning as I left."

"You should know it wouldn't have been proper to demand a kiss from you in front of Nick this morning." Ryoma stated.

"Since when were you and I ever proper?" Fuji demanded with a slight frown. "Besides, he should know that lovers would do such things."

"Look, I didn't come to fight. Only to tell you Nick and I will be out for lunch so I won't be having lunch with you."

"Why does one person's unexpected show-up ruin OUR routine?" Fuji demanded, angry now that all the hope of Ryoma missing him turned out to be another "nick situation" instead of missing him.

"Sometimes allowances must be made." Ryoma said looking at Fuji with a slight frown. "Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

"So when do I get a chance to see you? After he leaves?" Fuji asked sarcastically tired of this already.

"I don't have time for this," Ryoma bit out in his own anger. "I'll deal with you later."

"Or you can just tell me if you want me out of your way," Fuji said grimly only to realize Ryoma had already left.

Frustrated, Fuji pulled out his cell phone and made a call to his sister. If he wasn't going to be appreciated and missed then he'd go where he was!

xXx

**Matsuma Residence**

Ryo frowned as he ignore Matsuma's reasons for why he should stay over to wonder why neither of his parents were picking up the phone at the store, at home or even their cells.

"So it'll be convenient for you to stay." Matsuma finished with a smile.

"I will but-" Ryo as cut off as Asuka walked into the living room with a smile.

"Hello boys."

"Matsuma-san," Ryo greeted as Matsuma got up to go hug his mother.

"Where's Shinji?" Asuka said glancing around the room looking for her youngest.

"The maid has him in the nursery." Matsuma said with a smile.

It seemed his mother dropped by more often now that Shinji had been born. She would randomly feel like checking on her youngest. Then again, Shinji was not even one yet so she had a lot of unrest leaving Shinji for too long.

"I see, Ryo," Asuka said turning to Ryo.

"Yes?"

"How is it that your father and you are acquainted to this Nick person really?" Asuka questioned remembering what she wanted to ask him.

"He was just a friend as we said who visited dad a lot and his dad." Ryo said with slight confusion. "Why?"

"No real reason… it's just that I swear he seems like a familiar face I've seen before." Asuka said with a smile as she heard her youngest cry from upstairs. "You two enjoy yourself as I go see what's wrong with Shinji."

"Okay,' they both chorused and Ryo watched as she drifted out as gracefully as she barged in.

xXx

**Kira**

"I don't want you to go," Himiko said truthfully to Kira as she leaned back onto his chest with a frown. "Then I wouldn't get to see you anymore Shiro…. Especially after transferring to be closer to you."

"I know," Shiro whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead as his arms tightended around hr.

"But-" Himiko said looking slightly up at Kira, "it is your choice to make and I'd wait all the same for you."

Kira merely nodded though he wondered what it was that he should do? Should he please his parents by going to the extremely prestigious school and build his reputation or should he stay here with his friends and Himiko?

**xXx**

**Echizen residence**

** Next morning**

"Taidaima!" Ryo called out but no one answered. Suppressing a frown, he changed into his slippers and went in search of someone.

"Oh Ryo… you're home." Nick said with a smile as he walked in from the living room.

"Aa… where Ryoma and Fuji?" Ryo asked scanning the living room from the hall.

"Fuji never came home and Ryoma went out after dropping me off back here near dinner" Nick said with a small smile.

"That's strange… otou never goes out….much at least." Ryo thought as he reached for the phone to call Fuji. There must be a reason they both didn't come home.

'Screwing elsewhere?' Ryo thought grimly as he dialed Fuji's number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Ne Okaa… where's Otou?"

"I wouldn't know… did you try with Nick?"

"Hnnn… jealous?"

"Maybe."

Fuji sounded abrupt and upset to Ryo… which wasn't answering the fact about where Ryoma was to him.

"He's not home."

"So?"

"Nick is at home with me and he said otou left yesterday night and never came home. I thought he was with you."

"I was at my sister's last night… did you try Inui?"

"Not yet," Ryo said with a frown knowing Ryoma would never seek out the company of such a nosey man. "I thought I'd try the most likely to know where he is first."

"I'll be home soon but call Inui and Kawamura, they might have him."

Ryo didn't reply before he heard the dial tone. He set the phone down and stared at the phonebook. This wasn't at all like Ryoma at all…

"Not there?" Nick asked.

"No," Ryo said flipping through looking for Kawamura's sushi shop number. Again he was going to go with the more than likely rather than the less than likely person Ryoma would be caught dead with.

"Maybe he'll be back in a couple of days or hours so you shouldn't panic." Nick said with a nod.

"Who knows…" Ryo said as he dialed. He had a bad feeling about this.

xXx

**Seigaku **

**Sunday**

** Morning Practice**

"Buchou?" Fukumachi said with a wave in front of him.

"What are you doig? You're supoose to be doing laps."

"That's just it buchou," Fukumachi said. "We've been done with that for almost thirty minutes now and you haven't split us into something worthwhile yet."

"Where's Matsuma?"

"Fukubuchou is taking care of the fist and second years like you ordered." Kira said with a frown.

They had all heard from Matsuma about Ryoma's disappearance since the day before. He hadn't come home last night either and everyone was worried… especially Ryo who couldn't seem to concentrate on anything today.

"Do some practice matches by pairing up and Kira… take care of the third years… I need some time." Ryo said and walked away with no sign of even watching the practice to make sure his orders were going to be carried out.

"Give him time." Kira said ushering them to do as Ryo instructed. He himself had a problem on his mind but Ryo's was ten times worse. After all Coach Echizen was Ryo's last family if you forget his biological dad who they sometimes still saw around town.

xXx

**Misa**

**After** **school**

Misa tried to smile at the twins as she led them towards the park. She had hoped to spend some time with Fukumachi but with the disappearance of Echizen-san everyone was putting all their time and effort on that.

"Are you not happy one?" Kenta asked peering up at his older brother's girlfriend.

"I am to be with you two," She said with a smile ruffling their hair. "it's just that Koichi…"

"He's busy and you wanna kiss him huh?" Kei piped up since he was feeling neglected.

"eh…. No!" Misa said with a rising blush on her cheek. "Come on! I'll buy you two ice cream when we get there!" Misa said changing the subject.

"Yay!" the fiver-year-olds cheered forgetting all about teasing Misa about what their brother and she does.

Misa sighed as she took up their hands again and looked both ways bfore crossing the street. It was by chance that her eye caught two men and what looked like Echizen-san going into a building across the street.

Without hesitating, Misa told the twins to stay put and she dug into her purse for her cell. Calling Fukumachi she kept her eyes on the building as they crossed the street and she stationed herself outside the door of the building while waiting for Fukumachi to pick up.

With a sigh of frustration when he didn't pick up she decided to call her brother Soujirou instead of trying Fukumachi again.

Perhaps her brother would pick up and she could tell them about the fishy thing she saw.

'Shouldn't I make sure it was Echizen-san first though?' Misa though t as she turned to go into the building and make sure only to feel a slight pain in the head.

"Onee!" Kei and Kenta yelled at the same time as they dropped to their knees to where Misa had fallen.

Both boys looked fearfully at the guy who had hit Misa on the head as he approached.

"Go away!" Kenta said with a frown as he tried to block Misa and Kei from the man.

"It's okay… you just have to sleep," the man said with a smile.

xXx

**Matsuma corp.**

**Elsewhere**

"So that's where I've seen him before" Asuka said scanning the article with nick's picture plastered in the middle of text.

* * *

A/N: I know how long it's been and finally It's time for another chapter! Thank you for being so patient and do review


	6. Challenge Special Ch 4: Eliminate

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 3**

**Summary:** A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 4: Eliminate**

xXx

**Matsuma**

Matsuma frowned slightly as he watched Ryo out of the corner of his eyes even as he was overseeing to the first and second years training. Ryo hadn't been the same in three days due to Ryoma's disappearance. He was quite lonely without Ryo being blunt or chiding him. Even morning practice was quiet with Ryo being so reflective and quietly withdrawn.

"Ryo! Hi!" his fans called out but to no anvil. He walked by them as if they had said nothing. Not even when his father had been fighting for custody of him had Ryo become this withdrawn.

"Ryo…" Matsuma said cutting into his thoughts.

"Do you think he left me?" Ryo asked all of a sudden looking at his boyfriend.

"Are you crazy? Why would he?" Matsuma said with a frown. He wanted to take Ryo into his arms but he was more than sure Ryo would kill him afterwards for making a spectacle out of them. If that wasn't enough to be setting everything off as well, he had heard last night from Fukumachi that Misa had been knocked out across from the park yesterday when they were headed there to play.

'What's happening all of a sudden…' Matsuma wondered as Ryo wandered off again deep in his own thoughts.

xXx

**Fuji**

Fuji paced frantically after he hung up with his sister. She had called to check on him and if Ryoma had decided to come home yet because the cards were reading dark and cloudy. He had assured her that Ryoma should be coming back but inside he felt like he was dying. He had no idea what could've happened to Ryoma, no one had a clue where he was and he was stuck here trying to assure Ryo when he himself was going crazy with worry. To make matters worse their uninvited guest Nick didn't seem the least bit worried! It angered Fuji to know end when he merely said that Ryoma's probably safe and just needed some time away as if Ryoma did this on a daily basis when they have their minor fights.

He felt so uptight as he worried but near the thoughts of his own worries was Ryo's withdrawal and constant fear that Ryoma had abandoned him. He had constantly assured Ryo that is was not because of him but it seemed no matter how hard he tried the boy was stuck in his fear.

Fuji sighed as he took a seat at the dining table. He just had no idea where Ryoma could be… All the regulars were on the lookout for him, everyone knew that Ryoma was not here so where could he look that everyone and he himself hadn't looked yet?

xXx

**Misa**

Misa awakened with a slight pain to her head. She tried to turn her head but the slight pain made her groan instead.

"Misa-onee-chan?"Kenta said as his head came into view. "you're alive!"

"For god's sake Kenta, Onii already said she was!" Kei said not to be outdone by his brother for attention. "Did the guy give you a cushion?"

"A what?" Misa uttered

"Oh no!" Kei said turning to his twin. "She doesn't member, she has a cushion all right."

"Misa does not have a concussion and you two off the bed!"

Both boys rushed to obey their brother as he approached the hospital bed.

"Hey hun… you okay?" Fukumachi asked pulling a chair forward before taking hold of her hand.

"I guess…" Misa said with slight smile. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Fukumachi said with a slight frown. "The people who found you guys said that all three of you were passed out across the street from the park. Your brother was really worried to and just left this morning to go to school."

"They hit you." Kenta spoke up with a nod.

"I think I cried," Kei admitted

"I failed to protect you and Kei…" Kenta said with a frown. "They grabbed him and I was scared so I yelled then a couple mommy's came and the guy left.

"Oh my god!" Misa said sitting up but the pain hit her hard as she groaned aloud.

"Slow down sweetheart!" Fukumachi said easing her back down. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him,"

"The attacker?" Fukumachi asked.

"No… Echizen-san." Misa said as she grimaced at the slight pain from turning her head a bit.

"What?"

"Yeah… I saw him with a couple people and I was going to see if it was him because you guys said he went missing and then everything blacked out."

"Told you guys it was nappers!" Kei said with a frown. "Good thing I cried."

"Are you sure Hun?"

"I could swear it was Echizen-san…" Misa whispered.

Fukumachi merely nodded and made a note to call Ryo about that. Soujirou had mentioned that seeing Ryo was like seeing a zombie the last few days.

"All right boys, why don't you guys go see what okaa is doing in the hall." Fukumachi suggested seeing that the boys were arguing over who got help to come faster.

"Why?" Kei asked with a pout.

"Yeah?" Kenta said crossing his arms with a frown. "You just wanna kiss Misa-onee huh?"

"Fukumachi frowned as he stood. "That's it."

"Koichi's mean!" Kei said running out first.

xXx

**Matsuma Asuka**

Asuka walked into her husband's office and smiled slightly to catch him alone. She made her way to his side before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey," he whispered pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to go visit Fuji-san and offer a bit of support." Asuka admitted as she draped an arm around her husband. She loved it when he was dressed in his clean-cut suit and working.

Jer nodded slightly. "Give him my best as well."

Asuka nodded and started to walk out. "I'll be back in an hour tops."

"Okay," Jer said as he turned back to his work. His wife was too nosey sometimes but she always meant well.

xXx

"Hi Richard-san," Asuka greeted seeing the American in the front of the house looking like he was just about to go for a jog.

"Matsuma-san isn't it?" Nick said with a smiling recalling the beautiful woman he was introduced to a couple days prior.

"That's right," Asuka said switching to English. "How is everyone holding up with Echizen's disappearance?"

"Not so good," Nick admitted. "But we shouldn't worry; he'll surely be back soon."

"Staying positive is good." Asuka admitted though before focusing back on the man himself. "I finally remembered where I've seen you Richard-san."

"Oh?"

"Yes… I'm surprised I could forget such a national underground coach." Asuka said with a smile now. "Aren't you supposed to be in France teaching some potential tennis players according to the news?

Nick opened his mouth to answer when suddenly a shot rang out. Asuka eyes widened as a perfect hole appeared on Nick's forehead before he fell. All at once she felt fear enter her system and a scream gather at her throat. As suddenly as it all happened and Asuka felt her knees give way, a hand wrapped around her mouth to cut her scream, a scream she had no idea she was unleashing, short.

Fear crept up her as she felt the coolness of a gun pressed to the back of her head. Suddenly she wondered what twist of fate brought this upon her when she had a son who hadn't seen his first birthday or her son who had not yet reached high school…or

'Jer…' Asuka thought as she closed her eyes and the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

A/N: Wow! It's been forever since I wrote this one XD surprisingly I still remember what's going on so I'll continue it till it's end!


	7. Challenge Special Ch 5: Tragedy

A/N:Quick Update for everyone whose missing an authoress who updates often XD

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 3**

**Summary: A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.**

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 5: Tragedy**

xXx

**Kira**

"Did you even think this thoroughly?" his mother asked with a frown. "The school is more prestigious and it'd impress the bosses more if the boy dating their daughter could get into a promising school you know."

"I'm sure they won't mind if I graduate from a regular school mother," Kira said with a sigh. "I know dad and you are worried about the impression I'm giving them but you heard the Matsuma's. They agree that I'm responsible and I've already told them I'd care for their daughter and take full responsibility if anything comes up."

"You can take care of the young miss after you graduate." His mother said with frown.

"I like where I am mom," Kira said swinging his tennis bag and school bag up. "I'm headed out!"

"Honey! Did you see the news?" Kira's father said running into the kitchen.

"No, what's wrong?"

"It's Matsuma-sama…. She's dead."

xXx

**Fuji**

Fuji rubbed his head in exhaustion. This was not what he needed at all… Ryoma was missing and now two people murdered in a good neighborhood and set on fire in front of his house. Yet each time he thought about it, he panicked even more.

He had gotten word from Misa-chan and Fukumachi that she had seen Ryoma being led into an abandoned building near the park only to be knocked out herself when she went to see. What if they had killed Ryoma already as they did to Matsuma and Richard-san? What if the killer had defaced Ryoma's body as much as he had with Matsuma and Richard-san's body? What if the killer had burned his body till nothing was left as well?

"Stop…"

Fuji looked up to see a tight-lipped Ryo staring at him.

"Stop what?" Fuji asked softly.

"Thinking that Aniki is in the same state," Ryo said looking away. "He can't be…"

Fuji swallowed and ran a hand through Ryo's hair in support. Ryo was right… he couldn't be thinking such things; he had to be strong and believe. Turning his head he swallowed hard again as he watched the Matsuma's huddled in his living room. His heart went out to the children and Matsuma-san when they identified the Matsuma's car and the particles of clothes and hair and ring the corpse had been wearing alongside Richard-san. Fuji had ushered them in to privately grieve when reporters flocked Matsuma-san asking for any kind of comment.

Fuji's heart went out to them as Jer tried to be the supportive father though he was the one who was most hurt. He held Jun and Himiko on either side as he silently lived through his own private hell. Fuji knew the pain he was going through. If it had been Ryoma he'd have broken completely.

"Matsuma-san…" Fuji uttered moving over with a water bottle for him.

"Thank you," Jer said. His voice was rougher than usual as he let his kids go to accept the bottle of water Fuji held out.

Jun left his sister's side to go sit beside Ryo humbly while Himiko turned to the other side and continued to cry on Kira's shoulder instead.

"She was a strong woman…" Fuji finally said breaking the silence between himself and Jer.

"She was… every since I met her actually," Jer commented with a pained smile. "So strong-headed she forged ahead and always… life was never a bore beside her."

"She was a love match?" Fuji asked trying to picture the beautiful woman in his mind's eye from the few times he had actually seen her.

"My parents had no say in it since they had passed on but the extended family and the circle of friends I kept had a lot to say about making a poor model into a multi-millionaire's wife." Jer said in thought. "But destiny clicked that day I met her… my eyes never strayed again."

Fuji nodded. He couldn't say his was the same but his love for Ryoma grew gradually and some days he found himself wondering how he lived life without Ryoma before.

'That's why Ryoma… you have to be okay!' Fuji wished clenching his eyes and fist shut.

xXx

**Atobe**

Atobe frowned as he hung up the phone with his cousin and worried. Kei had told him that Ayaka had not come home yet and she usually would be. No one had seen her and the Atobe's were using their influence to try to find Ayaka-chan but nothing was for sure. After watching the news and seeing Matsuma Asuka friend and slashed to pieces didn't ease Atobe's stomach. What if there was some psycho out there taking women and using them before giving them a gruesome death?

xXx

**Elsewhere**

Asuka groaned as she winced slightly as well from the soreness that traveled through her back. She was sore everywhere and when she tried to turn she realizes she was on a bed and in a strange room she had never seen before.

"You're awake Asu…"

"Eh?" Asuka uttered sitting up thought her body protested her movement.

"Touya-nii-san?"

* * *

A/N: Dang…. I need to update more and though it's short at least it's something to read right XD


	8. Challenge Special Ch 6: Cherish

A/N: So This ends the mini journey and I'll officially say. This Mini story is over and the only time Subtle will be updated is when I have a side story to tell or what not. Subtle will officially close its doors once 'As Time Goes By' finishes.

* * *

**Story III: Challenge Special- Ch 3**

**Summary:** A challenge from a reviewer to have a quick continuation of the characters after Nationals.

* * *

**Challenge Special- Ch 6: Cherish**

**Fuji**

Fuji couldn't do anything as he watched Ryoma fall. The shot from the bullet was still ringing in his ears, the pain that glazed Ryoma's eyes as he watched Fuji while he fell almost stopped Fuji's heart…

"RYOMA!"

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he rose from their bed sweating and fearful. It had been two days since the incident in front of their house and now he was having nightmares of Ryoma dying.

Pushing the blankets back he walked across the room to grab the water bottle he had set there earlier that night. Taking a drink he felt himself start to pray before he even realized what he was doing. Already he was praying to have Ryoma delivered safely home. Opening the door, he headed to Ryo's room to make sure he was okay since he had taken Matsuma Asuka's death pretty hard as well.

Fuji's eyes widened in fear when he realized Ryo wasn't in bed and frantically his heart jumped until he spotted the boy staring out his window like an abandoned puppy.

"Ryo…" Fuji whispered.

"Do you think… do you think he's alive?" Ryo croaked out from where he stood. Not once did he turn around but Fuji could tell he had been crying.

"I want him to be alive," Fuji said coming forward to pull Ryom into a hug. "He has to because he has us waiting for him."

"So did Jun's mother…" Ryo said shakily.

"I don't feel in my heart that he's dead." Fuji confirmed. "So we have to believe he is alive."

Ryo nodded but still, both knew the fear of not knowing was painful all the same.

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma frowned as he took a seat on the side bench as he continued to view the people he was coaching in France.

He had been kidnapped after refusing to enter back into professional tennis or offer coaching and so Nick and Evan had devised the plan to drug him and transport with no choice at all. Thus, here he was unable to communicate with his family till training finished up within the week.

"Damn Nick… I wonder what kind of lie he told Ryo and Fuji…. Why isn't that bastard worried and looking for me?" Ryoma grumbled under his breath.

"Ryoma!"

"What?" Ryoma said with a slight growl present in his voice. He really didn't want to see his kidnapper right now but it seemed this was going to be the case.

"Oh my god, you have to watch this!" Evan said with a horrified face as he turned the TV on.

Ryoma turned to view the news with a lazy, bored look until the news cast started talking about Nick's death in Japan where he was staying with a friend.

"Nick's dead…. I just confirmed it with others and-"

Ryoma was up and running to his room.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked chasing him down.

"Home!" Ryoma intoned in a deadly tone. If Nick was dead after staying with Ryo and Fuji, how the hell were they? He had to get home and make sure his family was okay, to hell with tennis and coaching!

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"I don'y understand Nii-san…" Asuka said with a worried look. "Why did you take me like this? Why don't we-"

"I love you Asu!" Touya said softly running a hand through her hair. "I'm saving you from all the evil. I love you so much Asuka…so very, very much."

"Nii-san…" Asuka uttered flinching away slightly. She was scared and tied in a place she didn't know. She would of loved to see her brother again but not like this, not taken away from her family like this. She didn't even know how many days it had been in this dark place.

"Asuka… you left me but I forgive you," Touya said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I still love you very much."

"Let me go then," Asuka begged. "It hurts to be tied and think of my family."

"I am your family," Touya reminded her.

"What about mom and dad-"

"We never liked them remember? I protected you from that old man all the time and your mother." Touya reminded her almost in a frenzied state now. He was agitated that she didn't seem to remember that but she did.

She always felt she owed it to her step-brother to hurry up and grow up and make it in the world so she wouldn't have to cower behind him all the time.

"Think of my husband…my children," Asuka begged with tears rolling down her eyes. She was scared and all she wanted was to be held by her husband.

"It's okay, we'll have kids of our own so don't worry about your old life. He's so rich he'll find someone else."

"Touya!" Asuka pleaded but he had gotten up and left the room shutting her in with the food he brought her. She knew now that he wasn't going to be reasonable… there was something mentally wrong in his head now and he needed medical help.

Asuka curled up on the small bed he left her in and tried to loosen her ropes again. She had tried earlier rubbing her wrist raw but then she thought she could reach out to her kind brother and be okay.

She hated to think of her past but it sometimes haunted her constantly. She had lived with a single mother who dated often and when she finally got married when Asuka was just starting middle school, she had thought now life would be more normal. Sadly, it was far from that since her kind step-father turned out to be a big pervert always trying to spy on her. The only good thing about was that he brought his son, Touya to protect her from him. He had been a few years older and constantly protected her from her mother's stress days and his father's nasty habits. He had been the only happiness in her life and he promised to not move out till she could come too. So they had endured together and after graduating high school, Asuka jumped into modeling. She had gotten pretty good at it and was helping her brother pay for the small apartment they share. She had thought it would be okay like this forever but then she met Jer.

Asuka jerked on her roped again and gritted her teeth against the pain. She had to get out and get help.

xXx

**Matsuma Residence**

Jer wanted to throw the phones across the room. Ever since the "tragedy" as everyone dubbed it, he had been receiving nothing but sympathy calls and marriage proposals. He hadn't had proper time to grieve for his wife, to prepare her funeral or even to assure his children everything would be okay.

It continued to ring and from the corner of Jer's eyes, he saw his son reach for it when coming into the room. He signaled that he would get it to his son and answered.

"Yes?" Jer said in the most patient tone he could muster.

"_Matsuma-san?"_

"I am," Jer acknowledged.

"_This is the police."_

"Is her body ready to be picked up? I'll get the arrangement and-"

"_I'm afraid you won't be planning a funeral Matsuma-san. The body we thought was your wife turns out to be Atobe Ayaka who looks quite likes your wife."_

"But that was our wedding ring and-" Jer started

"_Turns out to be a set up… do you have any idea if your wife had any enemies?"_

"Not that I know of," Jer admitted stonily.

He was relieved yet scared now. If that wasn't his wife, where was she?

xXx

**Ryoma**

"Oi!" Ryoma said to the cab driver as he climbed in and gave his address. "Do you have a cell phone I could use? I'll pay you double."

Ryoma thanked him as it was handed to him and he hoped his family was okay. He hadn't stopped to call at the airport when he landed since he had to bully Evan to arrange for a way back and enough money for transport since the idiots kidnapped him with nothing on him.

Ryoma tapped his finger against the door in impatience as he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Echizen residence…"_

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma immediately said with relief in his voice. "You're okay… how's Ryo?"

"_Ryoma?"_

"Of course it's me!" Ryoma snapped. "I heard all about that crazy stuff and flew my ass so fast back because I was worried about you two."

"_Flew? Where have you been?"_

"I'll explain when I get home, don't worry." Ryoma said relaxing more now. He had no idea how tense he had been until now.

"_When you get home mister I am chaining you down, do you hear me?"_

"I get it," Ryoma said with a slight smile. For some reason he felt a lot better knowing Syuusuke did care. He had sounded very serious and relieved after identifying him over the phone.

xXx

**Asuka**

"I have people looking for me Touya," Asuka explained as he undid her hands so she could eat.

"Don't worry," Touya said brushing a hand down her cheek. "I found someone about your height and look and she took your place."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

Touya pointed at the front page of the newspaper and it was a report about her death, all burned to a crisp in her car.

Asuka feels sick and covered her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe Touya could do all this just for his sick fantasy of having her.

"Don't so this Touya… please just stop." Asuka pleaded.

"I won't do it ever again," Touya promised. "Now that we've gotten you out of your marriage we can live peacefully."

"I don't want this," Asuka said shaking her head. She noted how dirty the room was with miscellaneous items on the floor. She spotted a stick and crouched as if to huddle to grab it. She had to risk everything in order to get free, this was her chance. She held her savior tightly as she waited for a chance since Touya was across from her.

"I did it for you Asuka…" Touya said coming around the table to her side.

"No you didn't, you did it for yourself." Asuka said with a frown.

"You were unhappy!" Touya insisted.

"NO!"Asuka yelled as she swung with all her strength across her brother's face. As soon as he fell against the bed, Asuka jumped up, pushed the table against him and ran out the door. She didn't bother stopping to see if there was anything, she just continued to the front door in fear because all the windows were boarded up. She could hear Touya calling for her and her fingers shook more as she unlocked the padlock and pushed the door open. Looking both ways for anyone she couldn't find anyone until she saw a taxi driving by.

"Wait!" Asuka called waving to the cab as she chased after it trying to get his attention.

She took another breath to yell again but she felt a hand land over her mouth and she knew she was being dragged backwards. Asuka fought and tried to elbow her brother but he was telling her to be calm. Asuka attempted to bite at his fingers while struggling but suddenly her brother was pulled off of her and she fell to the ground. Breathing hard she saw another man swinging at her brother and she started to get up.

"Matsuma-san…" Asuka looked up and gasped. "Echizen-san…"

"Let's go," Ryoma said swinging her up bridal style to carry her off. "Who was that guy? I heard you died-"

"We need to get to the police." Asuka said frantically as she looked over her shoulder to see if her brother would chase them.

"I don't have a phone or anything." Royma admitted. "I had to get off here to walk home when I didn't have enough to pay the taxi anymore."

"Luckily that happened and you helped me or else I would've been his prisoner." Asuka said wiping her tears that somehow started away.

"Hey!" Ryoma called out to a couple across the street. "Could you please call someone for me?"

Their best bet was to get the police and their loved ones here.

XxX

Sadly, Touya was long gone by the time the police showed up to look at the area. Asuka was cuddled in her children and husband's arms while Ryoma and Fuji had their own talk a few feet away.

There was so many questions that needed to be answered, so many things that needed to be said and yet all they could all do was hold each other and be thankful that they could still be with their family.

Ryoma rubbed Ryo head softly as Fuji explained how afraid they were when he suddenly disappeared.

"I'm barely a week in school and you're all worrying me already." Ryo uttered against Ryoma's side. "Can we not have any more trouble?"

Ryoma nodded and wrapped an arm Fuji. Life was never going to get peaceful again after meeting Fuji but he wouldn't have it any other way then to be by his side. They had to cherish their moments and this was probably one event to make sure they did.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those who stuck through this arc with me. Leave your last thoughts in one last review and see you all here again when a side story comes to light.


End file.
